


Mermaid (3)

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: Mermaid [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Summary: 我也真的很喜歡Minbin包富CP啊~，覺得Lee know腹黑貓就是嘴上懟的要死，但根本超級愛護他豬兔弟。尤其還能抱著練壯壯的徐彰彬深蹲，這個我真的嗑到牙齒酸。
Relationships: Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黃餅
Series: Mermaid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044834
Kudos: 1





	Mermaid (3)

기억 속에 짓궂게도 네 모습은 습관처럼 고개를 숙이며 어떤 말을 해야 할지 모른 채로 아주 잠시 내 모습을 들여다봐  
厭倦了你總是習慣性的低下頭 不知如何是好的沉默 短暫的打量著我

CP文化在瘋迷韓團的粉絲們中間已是見怪不怪的現象。SKZ孩子們當然也親身經歷到了這股風潮。

起初是Changlix,因為Felix一句玩笑話而遭受懲罰的徐彰彬，在他可愛的澳洲弟弟臉上bobo後，這個cp組合就這麼火起來了。網路上可以看見粉絲們用心良苦製作的Changlix剪輯作品。每支經過刻意剪接、focus在主角互動的影片都散發出甜滋滋的粉紅氛圍。兩位當事人在某次同框的直播裡說出了”Changlix”這詞，想當然爾，又引發了一波的熱論潮。

接著各種cp組合都開始有人追捧，團員們的好交情、男孩間的Skinship從未讓stay們失望過。對SKZ來講的bromance，對粉絲而言可是像在看韓劇的romance啊!

有次跟經紀人哥開會時，哥提到—你們記得偶爾交換一下couple，滿足stay們的心啊!

團員們聽了哈哈大笑：啊~哥~什麼交換couple啊，我們是什麼關係混亂的團體嗎?哈哈哈!然後在這片嬉鬧中，徐彰彬就接收到了經紀人哥的眼神，哥雖然嘴裡跟著他們一起開玩笑，看著他的眼神卻是無比認真。

徐彰彬懂了。

經紀人哥早已看穿了徐彰彬以為他藏的很好的心意—對黃鉉辰那不是bromance而是romance的喜歡。

所以他開始有意無意的與他最親密的弟錯開—直播時、坐車時、遊戲時、工作時。在每一個有鏡頭的時刻，他提醒自己不要過度叨擾或是靠近鉉辰，也要適當的與團裡其他哥哥弟弟們互動。

黃鉉辰剛開始對經紀人哥的這番話不以為意，認為哥未免太誇張了，交換couple什麼的，好像他們團體裡真存在著couple似的。

直到他隱隱發現徐彰彬跟其他哥哥弟弟們的cp鏡頭越來越多—

有時候枕在昇玟的大腿上；被Lee know哥圈在懷裡；知城雖然喜歡懟他但事後的和好也總是貼緊他哥；更不用說一直都很sweet的Felix會可愛的從背後抱著他哥；I.N.雖然總與徐彰彬唱反調，但都被stay們認為是反調戲他哥；而燦哥會噘起嘴做出要bobo徐彰彬的舉動—這些原本在他們團裡很正常的現象，不知道為什麼讓黃鉉辰覺得刺眼。

到底怎麼回事?所以徐彰彬是真的在執行經紀人哥的交代嗎?交換couple?黃鉉辰甚至沒發現他在心裡的怨言不是用敬語。

直到他從某些剪輯影片裡看到自己咬著唇，瞪著徐彰彬的小動作，甚至不屑的翻白眼表情也被鏡頭完美的捕捉到。他才知道過去他跟他彰彬哥習以為常的摟摟抱抱、貼的沒有縫隙的肢體動作寵壞了他。原來那個跟他玩在一起的位置可以不用是他，他哥還是能笑得燦爛。

他不得不佩服Stay們的觀察力，因為就如同他們下的標題一樣—大大的嫉妒寫在黃鉉辰漂亮的臉上。

他甩了甩頭，好把惱人的情緒拋掉。

黃鉉辰決定也照著做，讓Stay們有更多遐想的空間。他開始去擁抱、去索取bobo、去掛在其他成員身上。因為體型關係，對，兩三年間他成了團裡最高大的那隻孩子，他的哥哥弟弟們幾乎無法抵抗他。

黃鉉辰成了坐穩cp中心的男人。

徐彰彬站在他弟身後，不自覺地縮在Lee Know哥旁邊，刻意撇開視線不去看他兩個弟弟的romantic moment，咬著唇沉默著。

李旻浩悄悄握住了徐彰彬發冷的手，這個四次元哥知道他弟快崩潰了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也真的很喜歡Minbin包富CP啊~，  
> 覺得Lee know腹黑貓就是嘴上懟的要死，  
> 但根本超級愛護他豬兔弟。
> 
> 尤其還能抱著練壯壯的徐彰彬深蹲，  
> 這個我真的嗑到牙齒酸。


End file.
